House Javos
House Javos is a New Klingon house established by Kahless the Second. It has a Human house Lord, one Admiral Jay P. Hailey who in the opinion of Kahless has done great service to the Empire. It is the reestablishment of an ancient house that ran out of sons. It was tasked with carrying forward the History of the Empire. House Javos is considered a Second rate house as it has no council seat. Charter We are Klingons. We are smart Klingons that are not hostile as a first response. *Although allied and intertwined with the Ane Confederation and the United Federation of Planets - we remained always and steadfastly KLINGON *As warriors we fight to protect the people in our care. Our enemies are those who would harm us and our people. * The people under our protection provide us with purpose, shape and definition. Without them we are nothing. We live to serve their interests. This is what makes us Klingons. *Having friends is better than having enemies. We will show friendship and support with the same energy and courage with which we fight. We have friends among us who are good at science engineering, diplomacy and government. We support them in a manner Befitting Klingons! *The Truth is our ultimate charge, protection and master. An honorable man who finds himself mistaken must choose to correct the mistake or loose honor. *There is no dishonor in being mistaken There is always more truth to discover. *The truth has no opinion, takes no sides and favors no one. It simply exists. *House Javos is a voluntary association of People *Anyone may become a member of house Javos, assuming their honor is intact *Warriors for House Javos will be selected on the basis of objective criteria. They are expected to train and practice and always grow as warriors. *Warriors agree to accept the chain of command of House Javos as a necessary tool for the pursuit of honor. Rank and commission by House Javos are awarded at the discretion of House Javos and may not be challenged by outside organizations. *Anyone may leave House Javos at will, however it is considered honorable to give notice and fair warning first. *In the case of divided Loyalty, someone who chooses loyalty to another organization is considered to have left House Javos of his own free will with no fault - unless there is an act of treachery involved. *House Javos is a subset of the Klingon Empire - it exists and operates by a Charter from Kahless II - As a member of the Klingon Empire - House Javos is obligated by all treaties signed by the Klingon Empire and obligated to Obey the Laws of the Klingon Empire. *Having recieved material and financial aid from the Ane confederation and the United Federation of Planets House Javos is considered an ally of each organization, with the Ane Confederation being the Senior ally *If House Javos considers it necessary it may break off relations with the Ane Confederation and the United Federation of planets either singly or together at any time, with fair warning and notice being considered honorable. *Warriors of House Javos fight to protect civilian members of House Javos as their principle reason for existing. Warriors of house Javos fight along side Starfleet and the ADF as expressions on Honor. Such cooperation is voluntary and may be withdrawn at the discretion of the local House Javos Commander. Warriors of House Javos will never attack Starfleet or ADF personnel as a unit unless directly ordered to by the house leader. *Individual duels must be handled in a manner consistent with Honor. If sufficient dishonor exists - the House leader is obligated to demand apology and reparation from the offender to restore the honor of the Warriors of House Javos. If such a demand is not met - then the matter will be followed through consistent with Honor. And so on.... Membership House Javos has taken it as policy to accept those seeking a house under the following conditions. *Klingons that have been spit out by the late civil war. Warriors or others whose house was destroyed, as long as the dishonor is not their own. *Klingons that have been disaccommodated for political reasons. *Client races that wish to be counted as Klingons. Known Persons *'Jay of House Javos' -- AKA Admiral Jay P. Hailey. House lord and founder of the line. Has stepped aside from active leadership. the only Human as Lord of a Klingon House. All that have objected, have died. *'Roak of House Javos' -- Jay's adopted Klingon son and current Leader of the House. A galactic grand master in chess. He often invites foes to play chess with him. A tactic new to most Klingons. *'Kyryn of House Javos' -- An honored granddaughter of House Kathis and wife of Roak. Not a bad chess player herself. It is how they met. *'Commander Zelma of House Javos '''Klingon/Human half breed -- She is a trainer in the Freehold militia. Dishonored when her ethnicity was discovered, she fled to Freehold and has found a home. One of the bigger Klingon women you've ever seen. ''Quote: "Very good. Now do it again better." *'General M'HarK' Battlemaster for House Javos -- Dishonored" for political reasons. He is the sort the Klingons call a "Thought Admiral" Greatly respected and feared by his foes. He is a thin and hungry type. He has all his parts. Worlds Freehold Federation Klingon World *'Location:' 1.75/-21.2 *'Races present:' Klingon *'Tech level:' 14 *'Politics:' House Javos *'Religion:' What you bring with you. *'Notes:'A growing colony in the Far Sector about half way between Oz and Sliss. The Space defense forces are the strongest per capa of any world in the Federation. they have major warships they don't have the crew to man. Freehold is considered a colony under the protectorate of Oz. They are rapidly build the necessary population and infrastructure to become a full member Federation world and a member of the Klingon Empire. *Freehold has a shipyard which builds advanced variants of all current Klingon Designs. They build these ships for New Klingon houses and especially Kahless II. tiHeghwl (You will get dead) *'Location:' -0.9/-5.4 *'Races present:' Feldercarb *'Tech level:' 2 *'Politics:' Tribal *'Religion:' Animistic cults *'Notes:'The Feldercarb homeworld. A species of psionic and sentient predators. At one point an Ane world they were driven off of by the non-sentient members of this order. Since that time a sentient type has arisen and has made contact, through complicated circumstances. The world is in the Klingon Empire and previous to this; forbidden. House Javos was given the keeping of it. To the end of watching it there is a small station warning the curious away and studying the planet with the help of the Ane. Molmagh "Gravestone" *'Location:' -3.9/-9.9 *'Races present:' None native *'Tech level:' What you bring *'Politics:' Absent *'Religion:' What you bring *'Notes:' A mostly dead world that has been saved by it's archeology. Once a pirate base of a dishonored house it was killed by mad Ferengi. House Javos was made aware of an archeological site on the planet. On investigation the whole planet is an archeological site. They bought it from the Ferengi that thought he would make a killing on artifacts. He nearly got a killing. Category:Epiphany Trek Category:Klingon Houses Category:Klingon Space